elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chase McFly/My versions OF EF Episodes
I hope you guys don't mind, no bashing is intended, but here are my versions of Elite Force Episodes: Here's my first one. What do you think? 1. The Rise Of Five-Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar are defeating Mr. Terror. Once they do, they run back to Mighty Med and see it's destroyed. Thus, they contact Donald to use his technology and meet up with Bree and Chase at the penthouse. The episode plays out like the real one from there, except there are zero references to Oliver being scrawny.Dec 20, 2016Holding Out For A Hero- Oliver is better than Kaz at superhero training, we basically just switch around Oliver and Kaz's roles.Dec 20, 2016Power Play- The pig subplot can remain, but: The main plot is different. Oliver gets Chase and Douglas to build a time machine so he can get Skylar's powers back. The three of them head back in time, but Chase turns evil. Oliver sacrifices his own powers for Skylar's safety. Chase is cured, and they return to the future, where Skylar is happy and has her powers. After Oliver tells her what happened, she kisses him. OR Chase decides to outfit Skylar with bionics because Oliver and Skylar keep talking about how much Skylar's powers are missed. However, the bionics don't fit her alien infrastructure, so Skylar practically dies. Luckily, Oliver makes a serum that cures Skylar and makes her infrastructure accept the bionics. Skylar thanks Oliver for saving her life and kisses him.Dec 20, 2016Need For Speed-No references of any kind to love triangles! Oliver and Skylar become much closer, and Skylar has superspeed as a bionic ability.. She tries beating Bree for the sneaker line and things go crazy as usual. HOWEVER, Kaz and Oliver design the Mission Suit together, Chase and Douglas too. Oliver and Douglas' design is ultimately the one that wins.Dec 20, 2016The Superhero Code is good as is, just no references to Chase stealing Skylar or giving her powers, and no "Insane Oliver" story.Dec 20, 2016Follow The Leader should be good, except Oliver takes the mantle as Mission Leader.Dec 20, 2016The List is pretty good as is.Dec 20, 2016So Coming In Through The ClutchDec 20, 2016And then we get to an episode that filled me with horrors: The Intruder. The storyline was good, but the "Creepy Oliver" story was awful! In my world, Oliver is a smart, mature kid who gets easily excited, not a creepzoid klutz. Also, in the List, Skylar shoud specifically say OLIVER got her powers back, and just no references to Power Play whatsoever!Dec 20, 2016We come to The Rock, which in the real universe, portrayed Oliver horribly. In retrospect though, I belive it should be Chase who gets mad at the list and touches the Arcturion. However, Oliver saves him and Chase must touch Oliver to get powers.Dec 20, 2016No more complaints until Game of Drones, which doesn't exist in my world for obvious reasons. We go straight from Sheep-Shifting to They Grow Up So Fast, where Oliver is NOT scared of babies, Donald appears, Tasha mentions Adam and Leo, and Naomi's name is Ellie.Dec 20, 2016Finally, The Attack. Just read my story, The Attack Part II to find out what I'd like to happen. Category:Blog posts